


Life's Little Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Also based off my parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off the headcanon that Neku is a tattoo artist, Ironic that I would write a fanfiction about how my parents met, Multi, Slice of Life, Wow I never thought I'd ever say that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku, a (currently) unhired tattoo artist gets a call late at night from a friend, Rhyme to be precise, asking for his help on a project with an old friend of hers. He accepts, and that could be either the worst, or best mistake of his life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated oddly, but since school will be ending for me, I'll be able update more often! I have no idea where this fic will go, with a few minor exceptions. Stay tuned!

It was two in the morning. And I was still up. Again, working on that stupid art portfolio I needed to be hired. When I got an odd call from a close friend, Rhyme, asked if I could work on a project someone she knew had to get done. Some kid named Yoshiya Kiryu. Never in my life would I’ve thought everything would’ve gone downhill from that simple request. ‘Guess there’s a first time for everything, right?

 

* * *

 

My phone’s incessant buzzing was just enough to snap me out of the half-angry, half-tired trance I was in. I lifted my head off the papers that were scattered around my desk, and shut off my music with a quick tap on my mp3 player, before picking up the screaming phone. My eyes brushed to the time on the cell, 2:27 AM, before answering the call with a click.

To my surprise, it was Rhyme. The caller ID told it would be from either her or Beat (since they share a home phone, weirdly enough), but I didn’t expect her, especially at such a late hour.

“Wha’d’ya want?” I yawned, partially for the idea of hanging up right then and there.

“Neku? I know this is insane, but I’d like to ask a favor of you,” She said, simply.

“Favor? For who?” It probably wouldn’t be Shiki, since she was usually up front with me about these things, and Beat could be crossed off as well, unless it was something real personal.

“An old friend of mine. He recently called me, asking if I knew anyone who could help him out with a project. How he described seemed to be something of your caliber.”

Old friend? Like someone from middle school?

“Who’s this old friend?” I question, looking down at the mess of drawings, some completed, other only partially finished.

“His name is Joshua. Yoshiya Kiryu, technically. He’s a composer who new to the scene, and since you’re also an artist,” She explained. Her voice didn’t sound tired one bit, unlike how I felt dead from the lack of sleep I’ve been getting.

“Composer? Rhyme, I’m a tattoo artist, not a musician. Sure, I know how to play the piano, but every fifth-grader knows it too, so don’t write me off as one.” I frowned, grabbing a nearby pencil. I scribbled down, ‘Yoshiya Kiryu, aka Joshua’, adding ‘composer’ and ‘new to working, probably just graduated college’ under it.

She giggles from the other end, probably at my fifth-grader comment, “I know, Neku. But since Shiki moved out of your apartment, I thought you might get lonely. Well, Beat did.” I can faintly hear the yelling of the man in question, probably in embarrassment.

“Uh Huh.” I just nod to what she’s saying, really it doesn’t matter all that much to me.

“I’ll give you his number, alright? Judging from the last time we talked, he doesn’t seem the type to care if you call him night or day. I’ll warn you, though. He’s a bit… peculiar, but a friend to the end!” She reassures, like it was some kind of deal breaker.

She gave me the number, which I wrote down next to my previously jotted-down notes, and we both parted ways (verbally, that is).

 

‘Joshua, huh?’ I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was starting to need more gel, which I had run out of the other day. I’d have to go to the store tomorrow, as well as call this Joshua-kid. Greaaaaat…

I took one last glance at the papers, before getting up from my seat. My phone read 2:37 AM now, and Shibuya was wide awake, outside my room, and away from me. I could still get in a couple hours of sleep, just before having to finish that godforsaken portfolio.

But that would be later, and not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Please and thank you!


End file.
